This invention lies in the field of power generators which take advantage of the force exerted by a relative wind to produce mechanical or electric power which may be used for various purposes. It is particularly directed to a rotor type device combined with shielding means to properly direct the air flow to the rotor for maximum effectiveness and to increase the velocity of the air flow well above the wind velocity in order to greatly increase the energy available to cause rotation of the rotor.
Many different wind driven devices have been proposed and used for taking energy from the wind and transforming it into mechanical or electric power. The best known is the typical farm windmill which is quite satisfactory for its normal intended use of driving a water pump since it can usually provide more water than is needed, even at low efficiency. Such windmills are large, cumbersome, and expensive in relation to the amount of useful work they produce. They have a multitude of very large blades which are directly driven by the relative wind which contacts them, the velocity of which is often so low that they cannot move the load.
Another common type is the generally spherical "turbine" type rotors used widely on houses to evacuate hot air from attics and garages. These rotors have multiple blades set at an angle to catch the relative wind at one side and deflect the wind at the other side. Again, they are quite suitable for their intended purpose but they are actuated by the wind at its normal velocity and produce so little power that they cannot drive any appreciable load.
Numerous other schemes have been tried with varying degrees of success and with various disadvantages. Many have been too inefficient or have produced too little power to have real utility. Others have been so complicated and expensive to build that they have not been economically feasible.